Inner Emotion
by Total-Jewel
Summary: Timon find's true love for once in his life. But, love comes in different shapes and sizes. Can Timon except this new found love?


**Hi! waves It's my try at a fic like this, so please go easy one me. All characters are owned by Disney.**

'Inner Emotion'

Timon sighed gazing up at the night sky. The beautiful sparkling lights over his head made him smile. It was, by far one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. The fact that he had been stuck in a tunnel all his life had caused him to almost never see the night sky. He enjoyed the sight so much, he practically forgot about his friend- no not friend, BEST friend beside him.

"Isn't it beautiful, Pumbaa?...Pumbaa?" With no response from his friend he rolled onto his stomach to find the hog already fast asleep. "How can you sleep when there's a sky like this!"

"It's like this every night." came a mumble

"...Really?"

"Mmmm hmmm"

The meerkats eyes widened then relaxed. He wanted to see these bright lights EVERY night then. Turning his attention back to his friend he gave him a light poke "I guess we should get some sleep. Come on big guy."

And so, the duo returned to their nest's Pumbaa had made earlier that day. It was made of straw, just like all the others Pumbaa had made for them. After days of searching for the perfect home, they finally came across the oasis. Tonight, was their first night. Well, second really. They had just moved in this morning.

Timon crawled into the small nest, grumbling under his breath. Pumbaa had fallen asleep in the big one before Timon could. Patting the straw down a bit, he laid down on his back.

That wasn't to comfortable. Frowning he switched to his side, it didn't seem to be much of a improvement. Sinking his teeth into his lip he flipped onto his stomach- oh, that one was painful. In both annoyance and anger he growled at the nest. This was going to be a long night...

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Oh, why couldn't Pumbaa just take the smaller nest as usual? He just had to take the big one.

It had been such a long journey, Timon couldn't believe they had finally found a place called home.

Home...

What happened to the colony? Had they forgotten about him? On second thought, they probably threw a party for Timon's departure. He grit his teeth, it wasn't his fault he was such a...

...a failure, a screw up, a- Timon sighed. The colony never liked him, he knew it. He was a screw up, he knew it. Without Ma he would have never been able to last as long in the colony as he had.

Ma...

What he would give anything to have her back. She had let him go, follow his dream, his fantasy. He could only imagine how hard it could have been for her. Timon buried his head into his paws.

"Timon?"

Pumbaa had awoken from his slumber due to Timon's awkward sniffling. Tilting his head to the side he placed his hoof onto Timon's shoulder, repeating his name once again. "Timon?"

Timon's head slowly raised up to look at the warthog. Tears streamed down from his hazel eyes. A bit taken back, Pumbaa remain silent for a moment unsure of what to say. Then smiled "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

His offer wasn't refused. The meerkat's face lit up slightly as he climbed onto Pumbaa's stomach making himself comfortable. Finding a spot he was pleased with, he curled into a small ball. His eyes slowly closed as he wore a smile.

"Pumbaa,"

"Yes, Timon?"

"Thanks..."

Since that night, Timon always slept with Pumbaa. And every night, the two would go lay in the grass. Gazing, into the ambis. This 'Hakuna Matata' life had grown on him. Everyday the two would do whatever they wanted. Play games, eat, sleep, sing...it was the perfect life. And NOTHING could ruin it. Nothing.

Or could it?

Finishing yet another meal, Timon licked his fingers clean. That was possibly the best bug hunt the two had been on all day. A wire like grin remain on his face as he turned to Pumbaa. "Whew! I'm stuffed!"

Pumbaa didn't look like he was listening. Mostly because he wasn't. He remain focused on something else, his jaw wide open. Timon's eye brow raised as he followed the warthogs gaze. His jaw dropped as well.

There, laying beside the log in front of the two was by far the biggest, fattest, longest, juiciest worm Timon had ever seen.

The two exchanged glances.

"It's just a grub..."

"Oh yea," Pumbaa said backed him up "just some grub"

"It's just some stupid, fat, ugly bug...one fat delicious..." Timon shook his head and whipped away some of the drool forming "- it's a dumb bug. Whatever, you can have it. I have more important things to do!"

He took a few steps away from the scene then paused to turn around and look at Pumbaa. The warthog hadn't moved an inch. But was staring directly at him. Both stared at each other, waiting, for someone to make a move. Pumbaa's ears flickered as Timon's paw flinched.

Within a matter of seconds the two raced towards the grub, fighting franticly for it. Pumbaa managed to get one end of the grub into his mouth causing Timon to desperately take hold of the other end of it. A tug a war motion started before Pumbaa slowly started slurping the bug into his mouth.

Unwilling to loose, Timon stuffed his end into his mouth. Chewing down on the grub he grinned at his opponent who started chewing faster. The two's eyes narrowed as their speed's increased. Faster and faster until,

Their lips locked.

The two stared into each other's eyes, terrified. Unable to move. Timon could feel his face turning red. Quickly he broke off sticking out his tongue "YUCK!". He began to spit and use his paw to wipe off his tongue.

His eyes slowly traveled to Pumbaa who looked down at him "Sorry bout' that. Let's pretend that NEVER happened. And make sure it NEVER happen's again!" He received a nod from the warthog.

Timon forced a smile "Good, now how bout' we go play a game?"

"Oooo! I like the sounds of that!" Pumbaa's tail wagged happily "bobbing for snapping turtles?"

"Uhhh..." A shiver ran down Timon's spine, but he ignored it "yea sure."

Their game hadn't lasted long. After a turtle managed to bite down on Timon's nose causing two things. The game to end. And Timon learning a lesson of never sticking his head in front of a snapping turtle. Rubbing his soar nose the two made their way back to the nest.

"I think the swelling went down," Timon said to Pumbaa who nodded "Who made up such a stupid game anyway! I'll make that mook pay-"

"But Timon, didn't you make up the game?"

Timon paused in surprise then laughed nervously "Oh yea...well Hakuna Matata, right?"

Pumbaa didn't give an answer. He hopped into the nest and made himself comfortable as always. Timon joined him jumping up in his usual spot. Once finding a place he was pleased with he gave a thumbs up.

"Good Night"

"Sleep tight"

"Dream of bed bugs tonight!" And the warthog was out. The meerkat smirked at this, watching his friend fall asleep so easily. Closing his eyes he did the same.

Tried too anyway.

Opening one of his eyes he looked around. It seemed he was the only one who couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, it was a meaningless effort.

Maybe having something else on his mind would help. He thought of the events that happened that day. There was the hug hunt, what a prize. The size of that grub...

The image of him and Pumbaa kissing flashed through his mind.

He frowned and tried thinking of something else. That stupid turtle that bit him earlier. Oh, tomorrow he would make sure to give it such a beating. Pumbaa would probably try to talk him out of it, knowing him.

Pumbaa, what had he thought of the kiss?

Again, Timon shook his head. What was wrong with him? Hadn't he told himself to forget that!

...maybe there was something more to it.

"It was a accident," he reasured himself "It didn't mean anything." he wasn't fooling himself. His voice remain shaky as he spoke to himself out loud. "It couldn't have..." his eyes traveled down to his friend it?"

Gah, NO! Whatever this was, it was stupid. His mind was playing tricks on him. This lack of sleep, that's what was to blame. Yea, that was it. There. That was it.

But what if that wasn't it?

This feeling he was receiving, it wasn't coming fully from his head. But from his heart.

Was it possible he was feeling...love?

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Timon ripped at his hair angrily. There had to be something seriously wrong with him. This- 'feeling' was just a bunch of nonsense. It had to be that slug he ate earlier today.

No matter how many times he told himself it was nothing, he just couldn't believe it. Bringing his paws down from his hair he placed them in front of him. He suddenly noticed he was shaking...

"What's...happening to me?"

He was scared. Terrified. Petrified, however you wish to explain it. This something, this 'feeling' felt so good- but also wrong. Pumbaa was his friend. That's it. Friends, his MALE friend. His WARTHOG friend. It wasn't right.

...then why did he feel this way?

Timon grit his teeth together. He couldn't keep lying to himself, he knew exactly what he felt. It was love...for Pumbaa. And as much as he wished it wasn't there, there was nothing he could do about it. Unsure if he could except it, he let out a sigh.

Maybe a drink would help...yea. Slideing carefully off of Pumbaa not to wake him, Timon crept off into the night.

It was so dark. Timon had never noticed how scary the jungle looked at night. Rubbing his shoulder's to keep himself warm he continued walking making his way towards the nearest water source.

He felt so...alone.

Leaning down towards the water he looked at his reflection. It was him...wasn't it? Of course it was, but he didn't feel like himself. This love feeling was something he had never felt before...and out of all the animals, he never would have thought he'd feel it for Pumbaa.

Taking slow slurps of water he began to relax.

Pumbaa didn't have to know. It wasn't a mandatory thing. Heck, the warthog wouldn't even notice anything. Yea, that was it. He could just hide it from Pumbaa.

But for how long?

Pulling himself up he looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon, bright and stunning. A soft smile found it's way to Timon's lips as he made his way out to the usual grassy area where him and Pumbaa would gaze at night.

Finding his groove, he got into his usual position and enjoyed the sights. It was an almost perfect night...

"Timon?"

Timon's head shot up, it was Pumbaa. His heart began to race as he lowered himself deeply into the grass. He couldn't let Pumbaa find him, not now. He was in no condition to talk to him.

After a few seconds of silence, the meerkat slowly lifted his head out of the grass to see if his friend had left.

He hadn't.

"Hey, Timon!"

The meerkat shot up like a rocket "AH!- I mean AH-Loo!" Timon gave a weak smile at the confused warthog then let out a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm...what are YOU doing out here! Ha! Isn't that the real question?"

Pumbaa tilted his head to the side and raised a concerned brow "Are you feeling okay?"

"Me! Oh! Me!" Timon placed his paw on his chest "I feel fine! I'm livin it great! Oh, yep! I am happy! Happy, Happy, Happy!"

"I told you eating that slug wasn't a good idea..."

"Slug? Oh yea! Nyaaaahahahahaha! That's it!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Timon..." Pumbaa's tone became serious as he looked at his friend. This wasn't normal, even for Timon.

"I'm..." a pause "..i'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it, Pumbaa"

"But Timoooon," he moved closer making puppy dog eyes "I thought we where friends, and friends don't hide things from each other."

The meerkat turned his back to his friend and clutched the fur over his heart. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't allow Pumbaa see him like this. He closed his eye's tightly "I...know."

"Are we not friends anymore?"

Another sharp pain. If only he could tell him, what he felt. What was causing all this pain. But Pumbaa would never understand, he didn't love him in the same way. It was stupid.

"I'm sorry, Pumbaa." replied Timon, in possibly the most shaky voice he had ever used. "I just can't..."

Forcing himself to move once again, he broke into a run. Whipping away his tears as he ran, he continued in no real direction. Everything was happening so fast. He was running...from Pumbaa? None of this was making sense, why did this have to happen to him?

What had he done to deserve this punishment, he'd always tried to be good. It was never his intention's to make a mess of things. Just like he was doing now. Ruining his friendship with Pumbaa, because of what? Some stupid 'feeling'!

Timon tripped over a root causing him to fall into the mud with a loud 'oof!'. Unwilling to move, he simply laid there. Soaking himself in his own tears. He didn't care anymore.

"I'm in love with Pumbaa!" he cried angrily throwing his arms in the air "I LOVE YOU!" his voice softened into a whisper "I love you..."

He felt a hoof on his shoulder "I love you too, Timon..."

Timon slowly lifted his head, his mind wasn't playing tricks with him. It really was Pumbaa. The warthog smiled down at him, a warm smile that made his eyes give a light shimmer from the moon light.

Unable to hold back any longer, Timon dropped into Pumbaa's arms allowing himself to ball out a flood of tears. Pumbaa rubbed the meerkats back with his hoof.

"What, if someone finds out?" Pumbaa stopped to look down at Timon "What if the others find out we're..."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be our secret...right?" Timon asked, squeezing his paws together. He didn't need the world to know another screw up of his. As if he hadn't looked bad enough at home.

Pumbaa smiled and nodded. If the world ever did come to realize their love, he'd protect Timon from anything that stood in their way.

Timon pulled himself closer to Pumbaa, a smile had found it's way back to his mug.

They both knew it would be no simply task to hide their feelings for each other from everyone. But who would dare appose them with such a question?

Then again, this was Timon's fate, his love.

Someone actually loved him for being him.

He placed his paws on each side of Pumbaa's face. Their lips remain locked.

For once in his life, he felt he had done something right.

What can I say, love comes in different shapes and sizes. I was inspired by other works i've read about these two falling for each other. It's a new view, something you'd expect...but you wouldn't.

You may flame all you like. I just believe there should be more writers who write about this.


End file.
